It is commonly known that so-called sliding doors, such as sliding glass or window doors, are relatively easily displaced and removed from the outside of a building or room. This is true even though the door may be locked. This has led to many burglaries where access to a home, business or other location has been surreptitiously made by a burglar using a removable sliding door or other closure.
It has been previously known to cut a piece of wood to the desired length of the space between the moving sash and the casement that forms the surrounding framework of the closure. Such pieces serve to form a locking device. Such wooden locking devices are inserted between the closed sliding door sash and the casement of the door assembly. This is helpful in that the known methods for easy displacement and removal of the sliding door are much more difficult or impossible without breaking the glass and removing the wooden strut locking device.
Although such supplementary wooden strut locking devices are commonly used, they lack ascetic appeal and are often a slight embarassment for the homeowner. They also have no features which make storage convenient for the supplementary locking device and they serve no other purpose.
These limitations are greater problems when the door is in frequent use between open and a double-locked condition (wherein both the regular door lock and the supplementary strut lock) are both desirably used and engaged. Thus, it is typical for the security strut to be stood in the corner or next to the door for ready use when the property owner is ready to leave the premises and again seeks to fully secure the structure.
Thus, there remains a long-felt need in this technical art for an improved, economical, easy-to-use and ascetically pleasing device and related methods which help in securing sliding doors, windows and similar closures against forced entry by burglars.